1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to safety apparatus for medical needles, and more particularly, to safety apparatus that are extensible and automatically deployed to prevent hazardous exposure to a medical needle.
2. Background of the Related Art
Cross-contamination and infection from potentially fatal diseases transmitted by inadvertent needle sticks have resulted in the development of a wide variety of safety medical needle devices used in the areas of I.V. therapy, venipuncture, phlebotomy, syringes and specialty medical needle devices. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,348,544, 5,584,818, 5,735,827, 5,738,665, 5,910,130 and 5,925,020. These diseases include the HIV virus, several strains of hepatitis and other blood and body fluid borne diseases.
Safety medical devices, similar to those exemplified above, require action from a practitioner performing an infusion, blood collection, etc., to deploy needle protection. For example, such devices may require a flip tab release, manually activated actuator, force application to a plunger rod, etc., to enclose a needle subsequent to a medical procedure. These type devices disadvantageously require forced activation of the device and can result in uncontrolled manipulation, faulty operation and a dangerous condition to the practitioner, thereby defeating the intended purpose of the safety device.
Another disadvantage of prior art devices includes actuation of needle protection as a conscious decision and within the purview of the practitioner. Consequently, the safety device may not be employed resulting in non-assurance of compliant safety practices. Further, some devices disadvantageously require complete expulsion of all syringe contents prior to deployment of needle protection. Still others include excessive or unexpected forces during deployment of needle protection based on uncontrolled forward movement of a shield or the like. This drawback may result in injury to the practitioner and patient.
It would therefore be desirable to overcome the disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art by providing a safety apparatus for medical needles which is extensible and automatically deployed to prevent hazardous exposure to a medical needle.